poundpuppies1986fandomcom-20200216-history
What a Twister!
"What a Twister!" is a fan-made episode written by Rigsrigsrigs10918, CartoonLover, Disneydude15, and Magic-is-cute. Premise When a tornado watch is issued for the entire town of Poundsville, the heroes take precautions to be safe. Plot Part One (Outside, Cooler, Holly, Momo, Marcus, and TJ are raking leaves. The weather is warm.) Cooler: Whoa! The weather sure is warm today. TJ: And it's the middle of November too. Marcus: Well, I wouldn't worry about that, soldiers. (Worry Wart rushes toward the five.) Worry Wart: Guys! You won't believe what I've heard on TV. Holly: What's that? Worry Wart: A tornado watch has been issued for all of Poundsville! The weather report says that we're going to have a tornado outbreak! (TJ gets a horrified look on his face.) TJ: (Frightened) Tornadoes? Did you say tornadoes? Worry Wart: Yeah! Marcus: Now is a good time to be prepared. Holly: Right. Let's call for an emergency meeting. (Soon, everyone is gathered for an emergency meeting.) Cooler: And that's why we called you all here. Beamer: Sweet Henrietta! A tornado outbreak?! What are we going to do? Cooler: Well, an underground shelter would be a safe place to go. Bartrand: We can take cover in the headquarters. Barkerville: Good idea. Do we have a weather radio to keep an eye on the updates on the weather? Catgut: I have one right here. (Catgut puts the weather radio down on the table and turns it on.) Radio: Now, for the latest updates. As stated earlier, the weather service in Poundsville has issued a tornado watch for the entire area of Poundsville until 9 pm tonight in response to the high risk of severe weather from eastern Indiana to northwestern South Carolina. Dumbo: Gosh. That sounds scary. Radio: It is mainly due to the unseasonably warm temperatures and high dew points. If you live within the vicinity of the high risk severe area, be advise to take action and stay save when the situation worsens. TJ: (Scared) No. It can't be. Not again. Ian: What's wrong, TJ? TJ: I hate tornadoes. I was a baby when a tornado nearly destroyed this place. I was scared. Marcus; Don't worry, soldier. Cooler: Yeah, TJ, we'll be okay. TJ: I hope you're right. Have any of you encounter tornadoes before? Gamma: Well, Poundsville has a history of rare and obscure tornado sightings. I better inform the mayor about this matter. (Gamma concentrates using Puppy Power. A vision of Mayor Bigelow appears above his head.) Gamma: Mayor Bigelow? Mayor Bigelow: Oh, hello, Gamma. What seems to be the problem? Gamma: High-risk severe weather is forecast for Poundsville. Mayor Bigelow: My goodness. Well, not to worry, I notified the whole town about the matter. Thanks for telling me. (The vision disappears.) Gamma: Now that that's taken care of, let's go prepare. (A while later, everyone is getting ready for the outbreak.) Radio: A tornado warning is now issued for several counties in the southwestern part of Ohio. If you live in the following counties... TJ: (Scared) We're going to die. But, I don't want to die. I haven't seen the new episode of the Walker and Ruff Show. Cooler: Don't worry, TJ. Everything will be okay. TJ: Are you sure, Cooler? Cooler: Yeah. TJ: Wait a minute. What about uncle Horatio and auntie Irene? Elaine: Mother and father will be fine. Our mansion has a basement. TJ: Oh. Well, I still don't know about what's going to happen. I mean, what if a really big tornado wipes out all of Poundsville? Beamer: Don't worry. We'll be fine. Igor: Hey, just how bad can a tornado get? (Howler pulls out a book on tornadoes.) Howler: Aroo! Look, Igor. This is the Fujita Scale. It measures the strength of tornadoes. You see, a small and weak tornado is an F1. An F2 would be worse. But the worst is F5. Igor: You know, when you name a spinning cyclone of wind and destruction after buttons on your keyboard, it really doesn't sound quite as threatening, does it? TJ: (Grabbing Igor and hugging him) This is no time for bad jokes, Igor! We're going to die! Igor: No we're not. We're safe here. TJ: How are we safe?! Igor: Because we're underground. It can't reach us from here. Part Two (Outside, the skies are getting darker and darker. Lightning flashes are seen and the wind is howling. Back at the Pound Puppy Headquarters, everyone is anticipating the worst. TJ is still scared.) TJ: This can't be happening. This must be a dream. Someone tell me this is a dream. Of course, this is not a dream. This is a nightmare. Yeah, that's it! I'm having a nightmare! But, why am I not waking up?! Wake up, TJ! WAKE UP! (TJ cries hysterically.) Gamma: Cooler? Cooler: Yes, Gamma? Gamma: I believe TJ's gone crazy. (Gamma grabs the panicking TJ by the shoulder.) Gamma: Tsumamu no Nemuru(Sleeper Pinch)! (Gamma pinches TJ's shoulder and TJ becomes sleepy.) TJ: Good night. (TJ goes to sleep.) Cooler: Whoa! Where did you learn to do that? Gamma: From a doctor. The Sleeper Pinch can also cure insomnia. (Catgut brings the weather radio with him.) Catgut: Listen, everyone. Weather radio: Due to high activity within the southern half of Ohio, the tornado watch is now upgraded to a PDS tornado watch. For those of you who don't know what PDS is, this means a particularly dangerous situation. If you live in the southern Ohio area, including Poundsville, take shelter and head to the lowest level of a building now. Cooler: Good thing TJ is still sleeping. Igor: If he heard that, he would have a heart attack. Gamma: Don't worry, the Sleeper Pinch should keep his passed out long enough for the weather to die down. Weather radio: This could go down in history as the most violent day of tornadoes in Poundsville. Bright Eyes: Golly gee, I'm scared. Gamma: Don't be. We are safe here. Faith: But, what about mom and dad? Tony: And Uncle Horatio and Auntie Irene? Igor: And my folks, Mr. and Mrs. Johnson, Peter, and Jacey? Gamma: Don't worry. They're safe. I can sense it. Do not fear. Remember, my cybernetic eye can detect everyone's body heat. Weather radio: A tornado warning is now issued for the farmlands. A tornado has just blasted through the Poundsville Forest Reservation and is now heading for the farmlands. If you live in the farmlands, take cover now. I repeat, a tornado warning has been issued. Beamer: Sweet Henrietta. That's where mom and dad live at! (Suddenly, TJ wakes up screaming and flailing his arms violently.) Cooler: TJ, what's wrong? TJ: I just had a nightmare. A tornado was ripping through Poundsville and smashing everything in sight, including our puppy pound! Whopper: Gee! That doesn't sound good. Antonio: Don't worry, TJ. Gamma is making sure everyone is okay. Right, Gamma? Gamma: Yes. So far, no lives have been lost. Just two damaged barns and most of the forest reservation have a few uprooted trees. Weather radio: The tornado has now been increasing in strength and is heading for the northern part of downtown Poundsville. The tornado is traveling southeast at thirty miles per hour. If you are in the tornado's path, take cover now. This is not a test. This is now a life threatening situation. (TJ curls into a ball and cries softly.) TJ: (Tearing up) We're going to die. Gamma: Would you shut up, you big baby?! We are underground! The twister can't reach us! We are not going to die! TJ: Don't call me a big baby, you overgrown robot! Gamma: I am not a robot! I'm a cyborg! TJ: I don't care if you're a cyborg, the least you could do is give me some sympathy! Gamma: Why would I sympathize with an overgrown cry baby like you?! You're supposed to act your age! TJ: Is that so?! Gamma: Yes! That is so! I can kill you right now just to shut you up! TJ: Bring it on! I'm going to die anyway! (Gamma and TJ charge at each other, but Cooler stops them.) Cooler: Whoa! Hold it, you two! Gamma: Cooler, will you tell Captain Cry Baby to quit acting like a child? It's getting on my nerves! TJ: Will you tell him that he should feel sorry for me? And besides, I... (Gamma pinches TJ's shoulder and TJ goes to sleep again.) Gamma: Now, shut up. (Gamma puts a barrier around TJ.) Gamma: Now we can hear the weather radio in peace. Cooler: Now, don't be so hard on him. This tornado attack is putting a lot of stress and pressure on him. Gamma: I'm sorry, Cooler, but his constant whining was getting on my nerves. What else was I suppose to do, cradle him and feed him a bottle of milk? Weather radio: The tornado has just ripped through the northern part of Downtown Poundsville and is now heading for the suburban area. The locations may include the well-renown Holly's Puppy Pound. To repeat, this is a dangerous and life-threatening situation. Take cover immediately! Catgut: Uh oh. We're next! Gamma: Don't panic... unless if you're that gigantic cry baby, TJ. Besides, it's a good I was able to shut him up. Otherwise, he would have made it a lot more stressful for me. Howler: You know, Gamma, I'm almost done with an invention that will just freeze any moving thing like a statue. If TJ starts stirring again, we can freeze him in place and he won't be so much a burden. Gamma: That won't be necessary, Howler. The barrier I put around him is soundproof. Therefore, we won't have to hear him. In addition, I can also breathe ice in case that idiot tries to go bananas again. He was always a burden from the beginning of this outbreak. Catgut: Let's just hope that he'll stay passed out long enough for the tornadoes to end. Gamma: Well, he better stay passed out. Otherwise, I might have to beat him to death. (The ground then shakes.) Whopper: That must be the tornado. Part Three (Outside, the tornado is coming closer to Holly's Puppy Pound. Back at the underground HQ, everyone is feeling the tremble of the tornado. TJ wakes up, feeling the tremble and panics. His screaming is muted by the barrier. Gamma notices and becomes enraged.) Gamma: That does it! (Gamma walks toward the barrier and repeatedly hits it.) Gamma: Will you shut up?! I have just about had enough of you being a complete cry baby over something like a tornado! What's the matter, big baby? Baby want a bottle?! A big, fat bottle?! You're lucky that you're inside that barrier. Otherwise, I would wring that beanstalk of a neck of yours until your face turns blue! Now, shut up and calm down or so help me, I'll come in there and kick your backside! Do you hear me?! And another thing, I have had it up to here with you! I haven't eaten lunch, I'm stressed out by the outbreak, and I got a good mind to have Holly and Cooler banish you for being a dim-witted crybaby! Now, are you going to shut up or do I have to come in there and spell it out for you?! (Cooler stops Gamma by gently tugging Gamma's pants leg.) Cooler: I think you mean banish you for being abusive of him. Gamma: But I didn't even lay a finger on him. Cooler: Verbal abuse counts. Gamma: I'm sorry, Cooler, but what else can I do? You're second in command of the Puppy Pound. (The trembling becomes more violent.) Gamma: Well, Cooler? Cooler: Well, I think the right thing to do is... (The trembling is increasing.) Gamma: We'll take about this later. Everyone, just in case, (forms a large barrier) Get inside the barrier! (Everyone goes inside the barrier. As the trembling becomes violent, a few items have been knocked down. The trembling then dies off.) Gamma: (To Cooler) As you were saying... Cooler: Well, I think the right thing to do is to apologize. You have been severely harsh on him. Weather radio: The tornado watch issued for Poundsville has been cancelled. There has been little damage to the suburbs of Poundsville, but the damage in the farmlands is severe. Stay tuned for further updates on the tornado outbreak. Cooler: OK, everyone, I think we can breathe a little easier now, but stay alert. Gamma: Now, before we all go outside, I'll take a look around and see if it's okay to walk around. So, you stay here until I give you the signal. (Gamma leaves.) TJ: Is it over? (Gamma returns.) Gamma: Apart from a few downed tree branches, it's okay to walk around. Category:What If's Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan made episodes Category:Fan made episodes starring TJ Category:Fan made episodes without an antagonist